High School SAO
by Kirito BlackDragon
Summary: How will Kirito react if he suddenly is given the opportunity become something more and that his life holds more then even he ever imagined.[ Spoilers Ahead!]
1. Chapter 1

High School SAO

**Author's Note: Hello writers and readers. It is nice to see you. For a long time I had this story of the characters of Sword Art Online living within the High School DxD world. This fanfic however isn't a true crossover as I simply do not intend to bring the characters of DxD in this story. Finally I just have to say that this is my first ever fanfiction story so it may not be so good "sigh". Also beware I have some spoilers for Sword Art Online. Anyways thank you to all my future readers and/or reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or High School DxD they are oowned by Reki Kawahara and Ichiei Ishibumi respectfully. **

August, 2026

I, Kazuto Kirigaya better known as Kirito by my close friends and companions, 17 years old, 5'7 and wearing a black button shirt, black pants, and black shoes, am currently in route to a meet a certain enigmatic man, Kikuoka Seijirou.

Kikuoka Seijirou is to my knowledge a high ranking officer of the JPDF as well as the director of the former Project Alicization (who I was involved with just two months ago). He always calls me to talk about certain incidents that occur around the virtual net that need my investigation. Mostly when it concerns the virtual worlds created by the World Seed, which was given to me by the late Kayaba Akihiko. In truth however the World Seed and its many worlds have been actually peaceful without incident so that begs the question, what are we meeting for?

Arriving at my destination, I parked my Yamaha DT125R motorbike outside a truly expensive restaurant that sort of became Kikuoka main meeting spot for us. Entering I am quickly called out by him who is happily smiling without a care in the world. I arrive at his table and sat across him while ordering the most expensive cheese cake they have to offer. We start off with simple chatter, mostly concerning previous incidents that occurred. I soon grew tired of this and decide to get to why we were here, because it never is simple pleasantries between us.

"So Kikukoa shall we get to why we're here, because I am not here to talk about your travels eating random foreign food."

"Kirito-kun please we both know we enjoy our talks, only trying to extend it a bit" Kikukoa said while smiling like a bumbling idiot. Idiot he is not though and to understate him is a fool's errand. Soon however his face turns serious and I know the discussion as to why we're here is about to begin.

"Before we get to that Kirito I have to ask: how do you truly feel about Kayaba Akihiko?"

Narrowing my eyes, I simply look at him. Many of our talks always go back to him and not wanting to extend this any longer I decide simply to say the truth: " Simply put I used to admire the guy, however you already know that don't you Kikuoka so why bring it up again and again" my patience was wavering.

"The main reason is because there were many things you don't know about the man Kirito-kun. " Kikuoka said. I simply shrugged my shoulders." Of course there is I never decided to look into his personal life that was your job".

"Haha more then you know my friend. However I do wish to tell a little more about him and what he truly was, that is if you allow me."

We sat there staring at each other; I couldn't deny not wanting to know more. Every day for the past 4 years, I wondered why Kayaba did what he did. He was a genius no doubt, so why waste it all. I simply close my eyes and told him to go on.

He spoke of many things, most where pointless however hid reached a point that got my full attention. He said Kayaba had help that just wasn't from our world. At this I raised my eyebrow, very few things we ever truly shock me. I simply looked at him quizzically and it appears that is what Kikukoa was looking for.

"It appears I finally got your full attention Kirito-kun. Good because I for one am truly excited about the next part" Saying that he got this really suspicious smile and I decide to truly get into this conversation.

"So enlighten me what exactly do you mean form not of our world. Truly you don't mean like some form of extraterrestrial being?"

"Haha no not really, before I say anymore I have to give you another question: do you believe in devils, angels, fallen angels, or God?"

That was unexpected; truthfully I am not a religious person. To me the closest being I will consider a god would be the Cardinal System that was implemented with the World Seed. However for every world created by the World Seed a new Cardinal is created for that world. So in simple terms, no I don't really believe in devils or angels yet have a narrow view in God.

"Well I never met one so I can say I do" I say that with as much sarcasm as I can. Yet Kikukoa suddenly burst out laughing, then starts looking at me with somewhat of a gleam in his eyes.

"Truth be told Kirito-kun, in reality you have many times, in fact you are speaking to one right now"

"Of course Kikuoka, so let me guess you're a devil if the way you use people has anything to say about".

Of course I was joking; Kikuoka never truly ever used me. In fact we help each other quite a lot and I do owe him my life after I nearly died when I encountered Johnny Black in real life.

As I looked at him I expected a sarcastic reply yet only got a look of admiration. He only ever gives me this look if I answered a question of his correctly. Know that I think about it Kikukoa has never truly lied to me; he has neglected to say some things, but never a true lie.

"I assume that this talk of devils and angels has to do with Kayaba" I was growing tired, why bring up religion with Kayaba who I myself assumed wasn't religious. Of course I didn't know everything about him as I said earlier.

"Some what yes, though it mostly does with the devil side."

"So now you're going to tell me Kayaba did all this because he was a devil."

"In truth yes."

"So let say I believe what you're saying, so what of it."

"First allow me to tell you about the devils and their society."

For several hours I sat there hoping that this talk of devils and how they live had any meaning. While he talked there were a few things that got my attention: Ranking Games, the social standing of the devils, Evil pieces and finally Peerage.

The Ranking Games was basically a gladiator form of chess. The closest thing I can compare it to would have been when two guilds would fight it out in Alfheim or Aincrad. It sounded fun but there was the chance of loss of life.

There are three ranks within their social standing: low-class, middle-class, and high-class.

Only the high-class devils were the one who are allowed to keep Evil Pieces.

Evil Pieces were simply put chess pieces. The evil pieces allowed the high-class devils to form a group or party for those familiar with VRMMORPG like myself. The group is called a Peerage.

Finally the peerage would compete in Ranking Games to elevate their own social standing.

To say I wasn't interested would be a lie, in fact I was really intrigued by all this, it was all fascinating. To me a hardcore VRMMORPG player, this was like building a guild and competing to increase out ranking in the leader board. Truthfully I was never a guild master yet my friends would usually make me party leader when we would go out questing. I was getting out of topic there for a bit, thankfully Kikukoa appeared to almost finish I should got back to listening to him.

"Finally the devils are led by four great clans: the Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth, and the Glasya-Labolas. Tell me which do you think Kayaba was affiliated with?"

Truthfully I didn't recognize any of the names, so I decided to take a wild guess.

"The Astaroth clan"

You know I have never seen a man open his eyes as wide as Kikukoa did. By his reaction I imagine I chose the right answer. After he got thru the shock Kikukoa appeared almost no he was truly happy. He even had a genuine smile; I don't believe I have ever seen him smile like that.

"Kirito-kun did you actually know about devils or are you a really good guesser"

"Who knows however if you notice it is getting kind of late; about everyone here left already we are the only ones here. So do tell, why are we talking about devils." My patience was no more at this point, good thing I didn't set up a date with Asuna or she wouldn't make any sandwiches for days. No never my sandwich-kuns are MY LIFE. No truly an angry Asuna is a very scary thing; the only thing scarier is an angry Shino though an angry Shino is a very cute thing. I am of topic again.

"Alright Kikukoa get to the point what do you want from me "

Kikuoka face turned serious again and he finally told me why we're here.

"I want you, Kazuto Kirigaya, to become a devil"

"Before you say anything Kirito-kun let me show you a devil."

At the moment Kikukoa stood up, most of the workers left the area and I sat there alone waiting to see exactly what I was about to see. At that moment wings sprouted from Kikuoka's back, four of them actually two at each side.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Is that it?"

"Really no shock or fear, just a question. What you expected horns or a goat tail?"

"Well wings alone aren't that spectacular" The time I got my wings in Alfheim was more shocking. Truthfully I considered the virtual world as a second home, and I have seen many things in my time there. Very few things will ever truly surprise me and now I have a supposed devil in front of me, sure why not.

"So you're a devil and you want me to become one, I hope you're not suggesting I join your peerage if I recall correctly."

"No no, you are much better at doing things your own way and should I say even more efficient then I. Actually I have the authority to turn you into a high-class devil. Therefore you can start your own peerage."

"I hope you're not suggesting I turn my own friends into devils."

"Kirito-kun I am not suggesting anything I am only giving you an opportunity for a new life."

"I am pretty happy with my life (even if it happens to attract a lot of trouble) and what do I get even if I choose to become a devil. What is it in for me?"

"Then let me ask you this: have you ever missed your Old Aincrad days, wish to relive them, being a true hero. Hmm doesn't this life bore you eventually the virtual world won't need the current you. I know you wish to create the next biggest VRMMORPG hit. I can give you the resources for that while at the same time you can even relieve those moments that made you, or should I say the Black Swordsman a grand person."

"Who is to say I wish to be the Black Swordsman again." What am I saying of course I wish to live as him again. Before I enter Underworld and was part of the Alicization project, I decided to leave him behind in the Old Aincrad. However during my battle with the Administrator Quinella in Underworld I, for every sense of the, willed myself to become the hero again to become the Black Swordsman Kirito again.

I do wish to be the hero, I do wish to be the Black Swordsman, yet it is a selfish wish. To be him means I must be ready to accept my own actions. To be a hero means to responsible for your actions and serve others, yet also except that I might lose those who are close to me. To live life as a hero and risk those I love, no never I will never want that, yet I still wish to be someone grand. Call it a hero complex, but for four years that is all I have truly known and desire.

"Kirito-kun we both know that you wish to live as a hero and know you can. You already lived through and wish to go through it again. Don't deny it because it is what you want. As for your friends maybe just maybe they also wish to see the Black Swordsman in action again."

"I can't risk there life like that, for my own self gains"

"So you do actually wish to be a devil good. Before that do you remember me mention something called a sacred gear."

"Yes there some sort of ancient and powerful artifacts that some lucky people acquire."

"Indeed and you Kazuto Kirigaya have one in your possession young man and let me say it is a powerful one indeed."

"WHAT!?" This shocked me indeed. Sacred gears are well let me say it like this: an example of a scared gear would be my Holy Sword Excaliber. An object that is super rare and only one exist of each kind. Now Kikuoka is telling me I have one!

"So that did surprise finally a reaction I wanted to see from you. Do you know those are hard to get from you, but yes you own one and like I said is very powerful. "

By the look on his face I could see that he was very serious. I had to known what was it, if I recall correctly sacred gears are heavily sought out. Those that have them are in danger from outside forces and usually end up dead or are forced into joining an organization…..

"That is why you want me to become a devil, to ensure the sacred gear doesn't fall into unwanted hands." My eyes narrowed at him, why didn't he tell me from the start. Actually what is the sacred gear and for how long have I had it. Kikuoka said it is really powerful yet no one has been after me, well except for Johnny Black but his intention was personal I know.

"That…. Is one of the reasons, yes but there is more to it Kirito let me explain please." Kikukoa suddenly hid his wings and sat down at his chair.

"Yes I wish to keep the sacred gear from bad people sort of speaking, but I am also generally concerned of your health. Kirito for almost two years I considered you a friend" ha no honorific he is serious.

"Then why tell me know, you risked the lives of those close to me by not telling me sooner."

"Not true this entire city is devil territory, so you would not have been in danger."

"From the supernatural." I stated.

"Yes the incident with Johnny Black was unexpected."

"Did you save my life because of the sacred gear?"

"No I did not even know you had it until you arrived at Rath headquarters."

"Really!" I do know that he told Asuna that I was vital for Project Alicization and that the Fluctlights reacted to me more than other. Now that I think about it was it because of this sacred gear that I have yet to know what it is exactly yet I feel that I already know what it is.

"Ok but before we say anymore, just tell me what sacred gear do I have and maybe learn how to at least use it or bring it out." I needed to know and now.

"It shouldn't be hard Kirito; Kayaba gave it to you personally."

"The World Seed"

"Yes, it should have been obvious Kirito-kun."

"But the World Seed was a program package that was needed to keep the VRMMORPG alive."

He is right though, when I held the World Seed in my hand the time Kayaba gave it to me it felt well alive. It was one of several reasons as to why I decided to keep it then later allowed it to sprout across the net. In the end however it was simple data or so I believed.

As I was thinking about it I suddenly started to glow. I looked at Kikuoka and noticed that he himself was just as shocked as I was. Then in a bright flash of light a golden colored egg shaped object with a bright light in the center appeared.

"The World Seed"

"Yes, yes it is how did you do that Kirito."

"I was simply thinking about, that was all." It was an honest answer, yet why would it suddenly appear. Was it because I no longer view as some form as data and viewed as a real life object, I don't know.

"For now just hold it in your hand and let me tell you what it does exactly".

I simply sighed, so I am finally going to know exactly what this World Seed can do. Curiosity started to fill every cell within me.

"To my knowledge Kirito-kun this World Seed has the ability to bring any object you desire into reality. Of course you can only bring it into existence if you have the sufficient will power to do so."

"Any object I desire"

"More like anything really, the World Seed is a very mysterious sacred gear and not much is known."

"Considering that the other World Seed can create worlds, this just doesn't surprise me"

Wait I can bring anything into reality. Then does that mean I can bring Yui into real life. That in itself is a miracle, it is one of own personal life goals. To be able to hold my own daughter in my hands and personally introduce her to my mother, wait that is not a good idea.

"Kikuoka can I bring an A.I into reality, tell me just tell can I and if they come with their memories."

"Thinking of your adopted daughter? I believe you can and I imagine they do come with their own memories but only if you simply truly desire her be here, however that would be equivalent to creating life and even if you have the will power you're still human there is a chance you won't live."

"What do you mean; does it use some of my life-force. You neglected to say that didn't you."

"Yes. However we both know of a method to make you stronger don't we Kazuto."

"How different will I be if, no when I become I a devil?"

"Honestly you're just going to become more powerful."

"Still I must ask how do I even qualify to become a high-class devil. I imagine there are steps for that."

"True yet everything you have in the past few more then qualify you for a high-class ranking. Truthfully I was going to offer you the chance anyways even if you didn't possess a sacred gear."

"Why?"

At that moment Kikuoka lifted up a small handheld box and offered it to me. Upon opening it I saw 16 chess pieces. I can only assume that they were Evil Pieces. At a closer look they were all gray well except for the King piece which glowed red.

"Those Kirito-kun were once Kayaba Akihiko's own Evil Pieces. Yet he never used them he was never truly content with being a simple devil."

"So he created Sword Art Online to be a god, yet he didn't really play the god role. He chose to be part of the players. Even helped us until I discovered him."

"Honestly I don't have the answer for that I am only telling you that Kayaba never used his own pieces. He never created his own peerage."

"What about the people who helped him make Sword Art Online."

"No all his workers were human believe me. So before we say anymore Kirito-kun I believe it is time for you to become a devil king. Hold up the king piece while I state the reincarnation chant."

I did as I was told; yes I decided to become a devil if only to have enough physical strength to use my sacred gear. The first thing I am going to do is bring Yui into life. If there is a God then he will know this is the one thing I truly desire. In my spare time I worked building a machine that allowed Yui to see my world, soon see will be able to touch and feel our world. The only question remains: should I tell Asuna or surprise her. Actually I want to see her reaction to this. Ok I will bring Yui out first then show Asuna.

At that moment a wide red circle with many symbols written all over it appeared under my foot. Soon enough a light surrounded me I closed my eyes and soon enough the light vanished.

"So Kazuto Kirigaya how do you feel?"

I open my eyes and decided to stand. The first thing I noticed was how light I felt. It was almost as if a huge amount of weight was lifted and chains that were restraining my arms and legs were unlocked.

"Truthfully I feel amazing. Almost as if my avatar body was my real body." I also felt this huge aching feeling in my back, relaxing my shoulders a bit I quickly felt wings sprout from my back and there were four of them.

"Impressive you have four wings not the usual 2 I wonder why."

"Anyways Kikuoka can I now use the World Seed."

"Impatient aren't we I know I am. Very well since you still have the World Seed in your hand let us see if it lives up to it legend. Kirito show me why you are known to do the impossible."

"So all I need to desire her here sounds simple enough."

As that moment the World Seed started to float in mid air. Many smaller lights started to encircle it and the World Seed itself started to expand. It soon was twice my size. Then suddenly it started to crack the lights were now returning to me and finally the World Seed shattered.

I held my breath without realizing as soon as my onyx eyes met hers. Complete silence surrounded us however it wouldn't last. Soon I hear the cutest voice I have ever know that melted my own heart.

"Papa"


	2. Chapter 2

"Papa"

"Yui"

I ran with a speed that can equal teleportation, quickly embracing my daughter as if my very life depended on it. Her warmth spread throughout and she was breathing real oxygen. Yui's heart suddenly started to accelerate and I decided to release her from my hug. It seems I better start explaining and fast.

"Papa is that really you and were am I."

"Yes it is me Yui it really is. Just let explain it my start off farfetched just listen to me Yui."

It took me a while but I was able to tell Yui everything that I learned about today. Devils, magic, tools of massive potential that can bring nearly anything I desire into reality. Hell even I can barely understand It myself, yet I forget that Yui is much smarter than I give her credit. Never underestimate your own children especially if they were once a mental health counselor of a massive virtual world.

"So papa are you saying that I am now alive."

"You were always alive Yui. Now you are just in the real world with me and later we will go visit your mother I promise."

"Thank you papa" Yui suddenly started crying yet those tears weren't of hurt, no they were of complete joy.

I hugged her again; yes my own daughter was here in the real world. One of my own personal dreams has finally been brought to light. Now all I have to do is visit Asuna oh and I can just see now. My family together all of us in a tight embrace. However as this moment I am simply content in holding my daughter and not letting go.

Suddenly my head started to ache and I felt my entire body go numb. I dropped to my knee began to pant heavily. I imagine this is the price of using the sacred gear: The World Seed.

"Papa are you okay papa!"

"I am fine Yui just a little exhausted from this entire experience." I gave her the best smile I can manage hoping to ensure her that I am okay. By the look on her little face however it appears she didn't buy it. Dammit if only she didn't see my like this, if there is one thing I hate it is looking weak in front of my family.

Kikuoka then stood beside me, lifting me by my arm and setting me down near a chair.

"Kirito-kun it appears that the World Seed is taking effect, don't worry Kirito and Yui if my reports are correct the fatigue will pass soon enough. It is a good thing you became a devil Kirito-kun otherwise I am not sure you would have been able survive. I mean you did pretty much create life. Had it been something else like a sword or a piece of cloth the after effects wouldn't be so bad."

"Feeling tired is nothing compared to bringing my daughter to the real world."

"Yes well it is a good thing I am here then. Like your own personal bodyguard."

"Please you simply wanted to have front row seats for when I first activated the World Seed."

"Guilty as charged. Still that was simply marvelous seeing the World Seed in action first hand was truly an experience."

"Ya well I make sure to use when you're not around then."

"That wouldn't be very wise Kirito-kun; you might be in danger from an unexpected attack."

"Well I will simply take my chances because you do an amazing job of keeping me safe."

At that we started to laugh. Today has been so surreal, to think only a few hours ago I was a simple human and now I am a devil. Also the most important thing is that my Yui is here in the real world. Actually she has been rather quite for the last few minutes. Reason why, she was examining my four wings that I have yet to hide.

"Papa are those devil wings."

"Indeed they are, now I got learn how to fly so that I can take you to the sky."

"Hmm they are not as pretty as the fairy wings from Alfheim."

At this I chuckled a bit. True these wings were more demonic like then the insect like wings that I am used to. Thankfully, for me at least, the wings themselves were pitch black my favorite color. I don't if I would have had a problem had they been a different color.

"Anyways Kirito-kun it is getting pretty late it would be best if we end our discussion here for now and continue another time. How are you feeling can you stand now?"

"Better and yes, the only problem I do have is how to sneak Yui to my house. Yui can you change into your fairy avatar?"

"Give me a second papa."

At that moment Yui began to glow bright white and then started to float in midair. She then began to shrink into the size her fairy size and was no bigger than the palm of my hand. It appears she also has her fairy wings. Convenient, either I am very lucky or someone is looking out for me.

"Ok Yui fly into my left pocket I hide you there into I can get into my room at my, no our house."

"Okay Papa."

Me and Kikuoka said are goodbyes and went our separate ways. As I started to head to the door I noticed the workers give me looks of respect. I can only imagine that every worker here is a devil. Hell they might even be Kikuoka's own peerage. No I doubt it. However I do suspect that my former nurse Aki Natsuki might be, maybe she is even his Queen, who knows.

I started my motorbike and began my drive back home. There was only one thing that I could think of; how am I going to explain all of this to my friends. Obviously Asuna has to know I can only hope she doesn't kill me for bringing Yui to life without her being there to greet her. Still that look of pure joy is something I am looking forward to.

I finally reach my home; quickly I made my steps to my room. Sugu was now where to be, maybe she was in her room having an adventure with the others in Alfheim or New Aincrad. Reaching my room I opened my left pocket to let Yui out who then took her regular form.

"Haaauuuwwwhhh"

"Tired papa"

"Yeah using the World Seed was really did a number on me, but seeing you here makes it all worth it I would gladly do it again. Anyways Yui I wondered what happened to your in game avatar, actually did anything peculiar occur to you before I well summoned you."

"Hmm I do remember golden lights started to encircle me and then I was enveloped by an egg shaped energy sphere which then shattered which led me well to this."

"Looks like I removed you from the virtual world I should go ahead and take a look. I be back in a minute Yui."

"Ok papa"

Picking her up I soon how truly light she was, did she naturally weigh like this or did becoming a devil give me incredible superhuman strength. I concluded that it might be both. I sat her at the corner of my bed then I pick up the NerveGear and jumped back into the virtual world.

"Link Start"

I awoke inside the cabin in floor 22 that I, Asuna and Yui live at. I quickly looked throughtout the house to see if Asuna was here or any of my friends who tend to visit. Yet no one was around good. There was one thing that got my attention though. A floating baseball-sized white colored sphere was in my bedroom. Going near it to tap it a name appeared.

"Yui's Heart Tear"

So this must be Yui but what is it actually. Suddenly my entire room changed and I found myself in area I thought I never see again. The floating skies above the Old Aincrad.

"Hello there Kirito."

Turning my head to the side I am met with a very unexpected person.

"Kayaba Akihiko"

"It is good to see you Kirito and by the looks of it you finally successfully acquired your sacred gear. Good though it took you two years to achieve such a simple feet."

"Well I only recently discovered that there was more to this world then I knew."

"Was it really that surprising Kirito, I mean you lived within a virtual world were magic and monsters exist. Not to mention there more to people than meets the eye."

"Yeah an associate of mine told me you were more than just a human and I don't mean a virtual god as you are now. Of course to my knowledge only I and Asuna know your alive within the virtual net."

"Indeed and I thank you for that, if they knew I lived through the virtual world I don't believe VRMMO would continue to exist. To answer your question, well you already know the answer don't you."

"You told me you created Sword Art Online because of a dream yet don't remember why you did what you did. Was it because of the sacred gear or was it because you were a bonafide devil?"

"Neither actually. No the World Seed is a magnificent tool yet I never found use for recreate something into existence without much effort bored th mention that the life of a devil left much to be desired. Anyways I didn't bring you here to talk about me or the past, I came to explain a bit more about your sacred gear

It appeared that Kayaba didn't wish took talk about the past or answer any personal questions, it is probably for the best as there are some things that should be left unsaid. I simply gave him a nod so that he can continue.I couldn't deny that even I wish to learn more about the true World Seed.

"You already have some knowledge as to what it can do don't you."

"From what I have seen it allows me to bring recreate anything I desire into existence as long as I have the sufficient will power."

"Correct and do to your time in virtual mmo I imagine you have . Of course anything you you bring into reality is reconstructed with the necessary instance an npc or monster will be turned into an organic entity. That was the reason why your daughter Yui became flesh and blood."

"How do you know I brought Yui into reality?"

"Simple really I monitor the whole virtual word. I can actually feel when an anomaly occurs here and being brought in real life is a very significant ordeal."

"Will Yui be able to return to the virtual world and if so can I bring her back to the real world?"

"Indeed you can. The object you acquired that has Yui's name on it can in fact bring her back. As for the real life just use the World I tell should tell you of the after effects of your sacred you have noticed you will grow tired from using it but as you use it more and more, you grow accustomed until it wouldn't trouble you no more."

"How truly powerful is the World Seed?"

"Well just like its virtual counterpart it can create nearly anything, just don't overdo it as the strain will kill you. You see everything has a certain value to it and the more it is worth the more physical pain you will receive."

"So if I desired to create the floating castle Aincrad, the World Seed would allow it."

"Yes, but creating a world like Aincrad would surely kill you even if you have years of using the World Seed. Creating a world is more significant then bringing an A.I to life Kirito."

"Well I don't intend to create a world anytime soon, well not in real life anyways."

"Kirito you have a great power use it well and learn to wield it properly and you be a force to be reckon with."

"I thought I already am Kayaba."

"Only in the virtual world my friend."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Yes we were once enemies, yet he did help me release Asuna during her time captive in Alfheim. He also gave me the World Seed both of them from the looks of it. The first allowed VRMMO to thrive and the second allowed me to bring my little girl to real life. While thousands died by his creation, that same creation allowed me to meet the woman of my life and allowed me to make many friends. A selfish view perhaps but that is how I see it. I also had my own losses during my time in Old Aincrad, but everything I experienced there simply made me a better person.

"So Kayaba was that all you wanted to say, just giving a small prep talk about the efects and usage of the World Seed."

"That and to tell you that many people will again be after you."

"Just another day in my life then." I simply shrugged my shoulders. I do have an unfortunate effect of atrracting all kinds of trouble. I might even be used to it by now.

"Take care Kirito we will meet again I am sure of it."

At that moment mine entire surrounding changed back the familiar cabin I call home. I am still holding Yui's Heart Tear and decided to keep it like this for a moment; I still wished to talk to Yui in the real world. I decided to logout before it gets any more late.

Waking up in the real up, I soon took of my NerveGear yet felt a warm presence near me. Turning my head slowly as to not wake her, my eyes met with my adorable daughter who is currently hugging me while sleeping I will have our talk tomorrow then. Still everything today was pretty exhausting I guess now I sleep and worry about everything tomorrow.

_**Somewhere atop a building in Kawagoe city stood a hooded man**_

"So this is the wretched city in which you live _Black Swordsman. _It took me two years to find were you live at hero, no matter time is meaningless to me. I have patience I can wait. Soon the Laughing Coffin will rise again and our little game of cat and mouse will begin hahahaha…"

Two black crow like wings sprouted from the man's back and he soon took to the sky shouting one last phrase.

"It's Showtime"

**A/N: So here we are chapter two done. I should also say that chapter three is also nearly done, it will be up later today or sometime tomorrow ( I got a lot of time in my hands at the moment ).**

**So a member of the infamous Laughing Coffin appeared. Anyone one to take any guesses as to who it is, comeon it's easy.**

**Oh I have no words to describe how excited I am for the second season of Sword Art Online, who's release is just around the corner. Also rejoice any High School DxD fans as a third season was announced earlier this week. **

**That is all see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up much earlier than usual, I quickly took a bath while thinking of everything that has happened. I know life can change in an instant, but what occurred to me yesterday was nothing short of unimaginable. My only concern know though is how to approach Asuna about. After changing in the restroom I went straight back to my room. I heard noises in living room, most be Suguha preparing to go to school. Right today is Monday I guess I need to prepare as well. As I gathered my stuff I noticed Yui shambling around the bed. Guessing my little girl is finally waking up.

"Hey Yui slept well." Approaching her I patted her head before giving her forehead a kiss.

"I did Papa thank you." Yui said with a warm smile.

"Well Yui today we're going to school and you finally meet your mother in real life how do you feel about that?" I for one am ecstatic and nervous for more than one reason. Still Asuna needs to know, I have no excuse for that.

Going downstairs I noticed Suguha packing her things. Ha it isn't time yet is it?

"Onii-chan breakfast is ready, also I am leaving early to meet up with Nagata I'll see you later."

"Okay Sugu take care and don't hit your boyfriend so much I see red marks all over his face now."

"ONII-CHAN!"

Chuckling a bit, I soon patted her head to come her down. Soon enough her cheeks flush pink, though I don't put too much attention to it. Sugu then makes her way outside and leaves. One thing did cross my mind though; should I offer my little sister the chance to become a devil. I still have all the unused fifteen Evil Pieces in my room.

I went off to my room to retrieve my Evil Pieces. I decided to give Yui my breakfast since she hasn't had anything to eat yet. As I left her to enjoy her food I approached the box that held my Evil Pieces, which suddenly gave off some unusual energy. Opening it the first thing that stood out was that all the pieces were now red. If I recall only the king piece was red. It must be because I am now a high-class devil.

After Yui finished, I organized everything I needed, which also included the Evil Pieces, told Yui to take her fairy avatar and left.

_**Later in the afternoon:**_

School was slow as ever, until lunched break finally started. Deciding to finally meet up with Asuna and tell her everything.

"Yui ready to see Asuna "

"Yes Papa yes, yes, yes!" Yui was jumping up and down in my left pocket. It is a good thing this school shirts had pockets, because I was not going to put Yui in my backpack.

"Just wait till I call you after I give her a rundown of everything that happened."

"Ok Papa."

Arriving to the usual spot that Asuna and I meet, I saw her beautiful autumn color hair shine bright in the sunlight. Asuna was sitting down in bench while holding a picnic basket patiently waiting for me as she does every week. Now or never.

Noticing me arrive, she puts the basket to the side and jogs to me to give me a hug. Every time we embrace I always feel a warm feeling rise within me, a feeling that makes me feel like I can take on the world. Considering what I am about say I might as well be.

"Kirito-kun I missed you. So tell what did you and Kikuoka talk about, hmm considering you didn't call me all day yesterday."

I could feel sweat going down my neck. Every time I have my talks with Kikuoka I always tell Asuna about them. More so after the Gun Gale incident and especially after my time in Rath. She never truly trusted the man even after everything he did. 'He had too many secrets' was the main reason she gave me. Well she is going to find out now.

"That is a long story Asuna and explaining it all will take too much time so I will give you the short summary instead. However are you available after school so I can tell you whole story?"

"I do, so are we going to Dicey Café then?"

"No I'll prefer if we go to the park instead, just the two of us."

"Oh Kirito-kun you just want to have some private time with me."

"Of course, I missed you all day yesterday got make up the time don't you think."

"Hehe..." Asuna started to giggle and a small pink flush appeared in her cheeks. She is in a good mood today, I am glad. To see her smile and laugh happily is something I deeply cherish. Let's just see how well she takes everything I am about say.

Sitting down on the bench I start to explain everything that I could in the shortest and quickest way possible. I told her that devils and angels exists, as well about sacred gears and the fact that I actually am the holder of. I concluded everything by telling her of what my sacred gear 'World Seed' can do.

As I was done I simply waited until Asuna processed everything I told her. Her reaction, she simply started to laugh hysterically. Well of course she would, who in there right mine will take everything I just said and believe me without a doubt.

"Hahaha… oh Kirito-kun are you trying to tease me again, please are you losing your touch, hopefully you are haha..."

"Asuna it's the truth and I can prove just prepare yourself okay." It's time.

"Ok Kirito-kun prove it."

"Yui you can come out now."

"Yui!?"

Leaving my left pocket, Yui flew in between me and Asuna. At that moment mother and daughter saw face to face.

"Hello Mama"

"Y- Y- YUI-CHAN!"

Yui proceeded to fly to her mother to give her a hug. I told Yui to stay in her fairy form while I we were in school. Didn't want Liz or Silica to see her, yet.

Asuna just stood there dumbfounded, ha reminds me of Yui when she was brought to the real world. However she soon overcame it and started to hug Yui back.

"Yui-chan is it really you, oh what am I saying of course it's you. My Yui-chan my little Yui-chan."

"Mama, Mama I really wanted to see you Mama."

"Oh Yui-chan…."

Both mother and daughter then started to cry of happiness. I decided to give them their time, however lunch break was almost over, still I couldn't I wouldn't bring myself to separated them. No that would have been irresponsible of me.

After a few minutes Asuna let Yui go and brought her attention to me.

"So I guess I owe you an apology ha Kirito-kun."

"No you don't Asuna, even I can hardly believe this and I am the one who caused this, also you never need to apologize to me Asuna you know better."

In response to that Asuna gave me a blissful smile alongside a gentle embrace. Yui then flew to my right shoulder to sit down.

"Our entire family is now here in the real world Kirito-kun, Yui. Today is a truly marvelous day, thank you Kirito-kun thank you."

"Asuna you know more than anyone that I would do anything for us. Still a compliment here and there is always welcome." I said with a shrug smile.

"Oh you." Asuna lifted her head to give me a charming kiss. Strange she usually doesn't display physical affections when Yui is nearby. Just there show me how truly happy she is.

As we parted I couldn't help but notice her face turning bright red. Well I can't say anything as I feel my own face turn hot. After two years of being in a relationship and doing just about everything a couple does. I still blush like a little kid. I ain't complaining though no sir.

However Asuna smile then turns suspicious and I can't help but feel wary about what is next.

"I am truly happy Kirito I am, but there is one thing that is bugging me. Can you guess what it is?"

"I have an idea yes."

"Oh and what is that?"

Ah here it is, still she is more subtle then I thought, yet I am not sure if that is a good thing.

"I am sorry Asuna I should have waited to bring Yui here with you around. How can I make up for it, just tell me I will do anything." I started to sweat uncontrollably, oh what punishment am I gonna receive today.

"Well since you say that, Kirito-kun all you have to do is relinquish your sandwiches for today and maybe all week. How does that sound."

NOOOO! Asuna's sandwiches. I won't be allowed to taste them for a week.

"Also Yui is staying with me for the whole week as well; there is no debating that got it."

"Okay."

The bell soon rang and it was time to get back to class. Yui flew into Asuna pocket shirt and they both left to class.

"Afterschool were going straight to the park, I still want to explain everything in detail."

"FINE!"

_**Later in the day:**_

Me, Asuna and Yui made our way to the neighborhood park. We were in my motorbike so the travel wasn't long, good since I don't want to wait anymore. I still have to tell Asuna that I am a devil after all.

We arrived at the park and soon sat near a heavily shaded hill. Noticing that there weren't many people around I gave Yui the ok to turn into her regular body. Asuna for her credit was not shocked as I believed her to be, maybe Yui told her about this during their time at school.

Asuna reached out for her picnic basket and handed me and Yui a sandwich.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to eat your delicious sandwiches."

"Oh if you don't one it I will just take it back."

"No no I just thought that you were well-"

"Mad; oh Kirito-kun how can I be mad at you for bringing Yui into reality. I am upset that you didn't wait but I can't blame you. However Yui is still staying with me for the whole week ok and that is final."

Well those terms are more than fair. After finishing our food I then told her everything about yesterday in detail, which included the fact that I am no longer a human.

When Asuna heard about me not being human anymore, she had this look of sadness but understanding. I needed to become a devil to bring Yui in to reality while staying alive.

Asuna stood up came over and told me something that I was expecting.

"Ok Kirito-kun I think it is my turn."

"Are you sure Asuna, I won't force you if you don't want to." Truthfully I actually want her to. I want to be with her forever as human or devil.

"Baka of course I want to. Remember I once told you that I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you go. If it means becoming a devil then so be it."

"Me too Papa I also want to be a devil."

"Yui"

"Yui-chan"

"It won't be fair if I was the only who didn't become a devil Papa Mama please!"

"I guess it can't be helped can it. A family of devils strange isn't it."

"We have seen stranger things Kirito-kun."

"Yeah you're right. Alright let me get started then."

"Wait are we doing this here, aren't there people around." As soon as Asuna said this, she decided looked around only to notice that there wasn't anyone nearby. In fact the park seemed deserted.

"Don't worry about that I took care of it."

Reason how; I used a very simple spell that Kikuoka taught me yesterday before we left. A spell that makes regular people avoid an area that I choose. A remarkably useful technique for some as anti-social as myself.

Kikuoka also taught me the reincarnation spell. How would I do any of this without knowing that? The reincarnation spell is a must know for high-class devils.

Standing up I took out the box holding my Evil Pieces. Opening it up I took out my Queen piece and a Pawn piece.

For the Queen I always had Asuna in mind, it couldn't have been anyone else. That would have been ludicrous and unimaginable. She was the woman I loved, the one person who will always stay by my side no matter the odds. Yes Asuna will become my Queen both literally and figuratively.

As for the Yui, well she takes the Pawn piece.

Before I say further I should first explain what each piece represent: the Queen piece is for my second in command not to mention that it is also the most balanced of strength, magic and speed; the Rooks increase the physical strength and durability of its host; the Bishop pieces increase the magic strength and reserves of their host; the Knights increase their host's speed( I was actually tempted to give Asuna the Knight piece yet decided against it); and finally the Pawns which were the most basic of all the pieces, the pawn pieces however have the unique trait of temporarily become one of the more specialized pieces.

The Pawn piece allows Yui took becomes any one of the main pieces, which was the main reason and only reason I chose it for her. However I don't intend to allow Yui to fight, maybe that is just my maternal instincts taking over.

As I gave the pieces to Asuna and Yui I began the reincarnation spell. Two magic circles appeared underneath their feet and slowly made their way up. Then as quickly as it began it ended. The Queen piece flew up and entered Asuna successfully, yet when I saw Yui and her piece it didn't. Before I began to question it, three more Pawn pieces flew up and met in line with the first. Then they all entered their new and first host.

If I remember correctly, Kikuoka did tell me that some people are worth multiple pieces. So my little girl is worth four Pawn pieces nice. Once everything was finished I asked them how they felt, though I have a good idea.

"So Asuna, Yui how do you feel?"

"Amazing!" Both of them answered.

"Actually it feels as if I am in my in game-avatar Kirito-kun, is that how you felt?"

"Yes. Now that you're a devil I guess the next thing is to show you my sacred gear."

"Yes of course, I myself want to see the very thing that made Yui-chan be here possible!" Asuna said with a certain gleam in her eyes. She was really looking forward to seeing the World Seed in action

Hmm what to recreate. Since I am doing this for Asuna I should bring something of recognition for her. Ok I know what and right now is a good chance to test the effects of recreating multiple objects at once.

I soon call out the World Seed and put it to work. As it expanded and shining golden spheres encircled it, I only prayed that Asuna would be glad to see what it was that I am bringing for into existence. Soon enough the World Seed stopped growing and the smaller lights reentered my body. Soon enough a familiar sound signifying that the process was done was heard.

'crack'

The World Seed shattered into a thousand pieces revealing a certain nostalgic clothing and rapier.

"I- I- Is that my Knights of the Blood uniform and my Lambent Light!"

"Yes it is Asuna, yes it is." I said while feeling a small headache, yet nothing that compared to the first time.

"That is incredible Kirito-kun, it's amazing really. Wow."

"Try it on Mama, see if it fits."

"I hope it does, I made it in your image."

"Ok let me go the nearest restroom you guy. I still hardly believe it; my KoB and Lambent Light incredible." Asuna ran while showing an excited smile.

As Yui and I waited, my headache started to leave. I thought about using the World Seed once more, but decided against it. Soon enough Asuna came back wearing her beloved rapier and uniform.

As I saw her I couldn't help but smile at the nostalgic appearance before me. There she was; the beloved idol of Old Aincrad.

"The Lighting Flash Asuna."

"Hmm Kirito-kun that is too much hehehe…"

I approached her and held her hands. My girlfriend and Queen in all her glorious form. Never would I have imagined I would she her wearing the look of the famous Lighting Flash. The hero side of me is simply jumped up and down with joy.

"You look incredible Asuna."

"Geez you always flatter me Kirito-kun."

"Only stating the truth."

"Papa is right; you look amazing Mama I for one of happy to see you like this again." Yui said as she hugged us both.

"Anyways it is getting dark, time to take both of you home. Anymore later Asuna and your mom would be upset."

"Yes your right. Alright Yui today your staying with me."

"Ok Mama."

Letting go, we all head to the motorbike. I should call Kikuoka and ask him if there is some sort of teleportation spell; that would be useful. Starting the engine we soon headed home.

_**Inside Rath headquarters:**_

Kikuoka sat comfortably in his office rearranging many different papers. Ever since Project Alicization ended his life has become rather dull. Yet he knows that won't be the case any longer. Suddenly his door opened up and his Queen entered: Aki Natsuki.

"So any news about our favorite Hero-kun, Aki."

"Yes actually; reports have arrived stating the Kazuto-kun has begun to build his Peerage."

"Good very good, my life was starting to get a bit boring. We need some new excitement don't you think."

"Kikuoka-san, Kirigaya-kun isn't someone who is meant to entertain you."

It appears that Aki-san is still protective of Kirito-kun, well I can't blame her. She was in fact his personal nurse for many years.

"Sorry, I forget you're protective of the young man, anyways who were the lucky people?"

"Asuna as Queen and Yui as a pawn."

"So he turned his wife and daughter. Predictable yet admirable. Tell me Aki who do you suspect will become a future member of Kirito-kun's Peerage?"

"Well considering the company he keeps; I imagine Shino Asada would become a later addition to his new forming group of devils."

"Yes I suspect as well. The Ice Cold Sniper Sinon. There is more to that young woman then meets the eye and I am sure that Kirito-kun will find out soon enough. Is that all Aki?"

"Yes sir. However If I may, I wish ask to you something."

"Please don't be so formal Aki, we are all friends here."

"Well I just wanted know if you intended to train Kirigaya-kun and how to probably use his devil abilities."

"Hmm are you perhaps suggesting that we send someone like should I say you to train him, Aki are you starting to miss our little Hero-kun."

"No sir, however neighboring regions have had incidents were fallen angels have been constantly attacked devils. Since Kirigaya-kun is a newly born devil, it will be best to prepare him for any future unwanted events."

"I am inclined to believe you're doing this at of simple safety for the young man. Perhaps you just want to see Kirito-kun again. Really you're like one of his personal fan girls hoping to see the living legend in person."

"K-I-K-U-O-K-A!"

Uh-oh seems I struck a never, Aki's aura is starting to physically show. I better do something quick or I will feel the bruises for weeks.

"Ok how about I give you a leave of absence so that you can personally train Kirito-kun and his Peerage. There is actually nothing better to do here. "

"Thank you sir I will leave immediately." Aki then saluted and departed by magic circle. She could have used the door again oh well. Relaxing a bit knowing that I just avoided a bullet I simply wonder what life has in store for Kirito.

"Well Kazuto Kirigaya I for one am looking forward to see your progress. I do wonder what life has in store for you."


	4. Chapter 4

A pitch black sword clashed with a bright white rapier, as dark energy manifested from the separate blades. The energy danced magnificently through the air as Asuna and I continued our duel, which we held in a remote mountain.

Asuna charged forward while channeling her demonic power into her rapier _Lambent Light. _I quickly lifted my beloved _Elucidator _to block every one of her forward thrusts, which proved to be quite difficult as Asuna has adapted into her new body flawlessly.

As our skirmish intensified, I couldn't help but marvel at how well both Asuna and I had adjusted to our devilish bodies in little over a week. However much of the credit should go the our new sensei: Aki Natsuki.

Aki-san stood several feet away observing my bout with Asuna. However Aki-san wasn't alone, accompanying her were two others. First; my daughter and Pawn Yui and secondly; my newest Rook Alice Schuberg.

Yeah much has changed in a week, courtesy of my former nurse Aki.

**A week earlier:**

I have finally arrived at my home after dropping of Asuna (and Yui) at her house. Entering the house I noticed Suguha in the living room watching some kendo tournament. I do wonder how her day went, I haven't spoken to her too much for the past two days, well with all that has happened there just hasn't been anytime. No I am just giving excuses, that is all.

"Sugu how was your date with Shinichi-san today?" I said with a smirked smile, at the very least I should tease my own sister if nothing else.

"First of all it wasn't a date and secondly it was okay." Suguha said with a nonchalant face..

"So Shinichi-san didn't ask you out again?"

"ONII-CHAN!" Suguha quickly reached out for her signature kendo stick which she then proceeded to aim at me with. Does she always carry that around geez.

"Sorry, sorry anyways I will be in my room if you need anything." I decided a quick retreat would be the best course of action.

As I headed upstairs I was quickly engulf by a massive demonic energy. Someone was here and whoever it was is certainly powerful. Allowing my own power to be release, I headed to my room which was where most of the concentrated energy was located at. Before I got any further I thought about using the _World Seed _and creating a weapon in case the unknown individual was hostile. Yet as I got closer I couldn't help but feel to not draw any form of aggression myself.

Follow my instinct I had to the door without drawing any weapon, yet I still allowed my energy to overflow to allow my own presence to be known. Opening the door I was met with a most astounding sight.

There stood a woman above average height dressed in a nurses outfit and whose long bright brown hair was braided into three thick stands which ended with a a white ribbon.

"Aki-san!?" Well at least my guess of her being a devil being was correct.

"Hello Kirigaya-kun long time no see." Aki-san said with a warm and soothing smile.

"Indeed and you're a devil too..." Why was she here and better yet why is she dressed as a nurse?

"Yes that is correct. Hmm should I take a wild guess as to what you are thinking Kirigaya-kun, but first let me congratulate you on noticing my presence and acting on it

"It wasn't hard Aki-san you were letting a lot of your power flow."

"Actually, I was only letting a small portion of it go.

"Really!" That couldn't be, the amount of power I felt had my entire body in edge. Perhaps I unknowingly knew that it was Aki-san and just felt naturally intimated; Aki-san can be very scary when she wants to be, I know.

" You are in fact a young devil Kirigaya-kun and have yet to meet other supernatural beings, in fact you yourself hold tremendous energy reserves."

"Don't feel like I do."

"Well that is because you are not yet adjusted to your knew body. Now let me answer your former unsaid questions."

"Ah sure why not."

"Your your first question was: why am I here-"

" That was pretty obvious."

"Don't interrupt me Kirigaya-kun."Aki-san said with a scowl smile.

"Sorry won't do it again I promise." I said as quickly as I could. What am I doing, do I want to go back to the hospital.

"That is a good boy." With a wink she went back to her angelic smile. How can some people just change their expression so fast?

"Now where was I oh yes; as to your second question why am I dressed as a nurse, am I right.

"Correct for both so which one are you going to answer first Aki-san?"

"Let's go with the second one first since I can explain it immediately."

"Okay"

"Well I just naturally feel like my self in a nurses outfit, kind of like you and your black colored clothing."

"Simple enough, now as for the first and real question Aki-san; why are you here?"

"Well for one I came to give my former a visit or if you want to get technical; I came to give you a check-up."

"Shouldn't I be the one to visit you then?"

"I like to change it up a bit. Now for the real reason as to why I am here. I 'Aki Natsuki' am here to train you in how to properly wield your demonic power."

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help but be astonished. Did Aki-san just offer first-class tutoring. I wouldn't mind one on one private lessons.

"You heard me, I am here to teach you, Asuna, Yui and any of your future Peerage members how to manifest your newly acquired devil abilities, which include in how to use magic and increase your own physical feats naturally."

Of course she is going to train my entire group; my luck can only take me so far.

"You look disappointed Kirigaya-kun; don't you want me as your teacher?"

"What no of course I want you as my teacher. I am flattered it is just...well..I.."

"My, my Kirigaya-kun I hope you weren't thinking something inappropriate. Seriously what would Asuna-san think about that."

"I wasn't thinking anything bad I am just a bit spoiled that is all. I did have a personal trainer during my time in Underworld." Indeed I had a personal mentor who taught me many new fighting skill; maybe I simply assumed that Aki-san was going to be the same.

"Oh now that you mention Underworld, there is something that I wanted to bring to your attention."

"Is it about Alice?"

"Actually yes, yes it is."

When Project Alicization was about to be shut down, I was able to secure Alice's own fluctlight which was then transferred to a cybernetic body. After that she decided to live with me. Unwilling to say no I accepted, however such a decision let to many unexpected (but not necessary unwanted) events that I do not wish to reveal.

'Sigh'

Anyways at the moment her robotic body is going through modifications at Rath. I wonder if they are finished. They are taking their precious time. If only there was a way to speed it up...Wait the _World Seed. _

"Aki-san were you going to suggest I used my sacred gear to give Alice a real physical body." That had to be it. Actually I never even thought about it, well with how everything that has happened in the past two days, I just haven't had much time to think.

"Very perceptive of you Kirigaya-kun. Yes in fact the modifications for Alice's robotic body have ceased, knowing that you would have eventually used the _World Seed _on her. The people of Rath simply wanted to quicken the process.. You only knew about your sacred gear for two days Kirigaya-kun, I don't expect you to have a list of things you wish to bring into reality."

"I guess you are right Aki-san . So do I use the _World Seed_ now?" I was beginning to miss my 'childhood friend' Alice even if some of her actions were a bit...forward.

"No let us wait till tomorrow and when you do bring Alice into life let me suggest one thing."

"And what may that Aki-san?"

"To offer Alice the opportunity to become a devil and a member of your Peerage. Considering how loyal she is to you and the fact that she a highly trained integrity knight, she would be a nice addition to your group of devils. Don't you think so Kirigaya-kun."

That is a good idea actually. Since Yui was brought back with her abilities, what is not to say that the same would be with Alice?

"Anyway we will see each other later tomorrow immediately after school, just don't forget to inform Asuna."

"Very well tomorrow it is. It was good to see you again Aki-san."

Likewise Kirigaya-kun, still you will be seeing more of me from now on."

As soon as she said that a dark circle appeared under her. Soon enough Aki-san disappeared within the circle. I decided to rest soon afters since I know that my life will become much more livelier.


End file.
